


Just Ain’t For Me

by Shaunboke



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: And lenny’s an angel, But there’s tenderness, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isn’t a ship story, Short & Sweet, can be if you want it to be, lenny and Sean deserved better, they’re best friends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunboke/pseuds/Shaunboke
Summary: Lenny insists upon teaching Sean how to read. Unfortunately, Sean isn’t having it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just Ain’t For Me

Sean reckoned it was a perfect day to lounge about. The skies above Horseshoe overlook were clear as ever and the weather itself seemed to be having a good day considering it felt so nice out.

He was currently leaning against one of the trees near the cliff at the edge of camp, whittling away at a piece of wood in his hands. Sooner or later he’d figure out what he wanted it to be. Just as soon as he was done admiring the view.

His hands stilled as he heard footsteps approaching him. He assumed it was Lenny, considering the lightness and pace of the steps. Sure enough, the kid’s familiar face appeared to his right, a small smile present on his face.

“Morning Sean,” he greeted, taking a sip of coffee from his mug. Sean nodded and returned his smile with a toothy grin.

“Morning, _Leonard_ ,” he replied, making sure to drag out Lenny’s name, fully aware of how much it annoyed him. Lenny scoffed and shook his head.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, although the smile on his face only seemed to grow wider. A comfortable silence drifted between the two, only overtaken by the small sounds of Sean’s knife against wood. 

That’s what Sean appreciated most about his friendship with the kid, they balanced each other out. Even though Sean wasn’t one for silence most of the time, he found that he didn’t mind when Lenny came around. If anything, it seemed to come more naturally to him every-time the kid showed his face. And he could take a joke, unlike some of the other sour bastards in camp.

But of course, Lenny had to go and ruin it.

“So, when we getting to that reading?” He asked. Sean groaned, his hands falling to his sides as he leaned his head back against the bark.

“Oh God Lenny not now, please. It’s so early.” Lenny only shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

“And the weather’s perfect. Would be nice to just sit down with a good book and read. That is, if you’d let me teach you how to read one.” 

Sean chuckled at that before responding, “Give me a break, kid. Me brain’s barely up to par right now.” 

“That’s because you haven’t worked it yet. And quit calling me a kid. You’re not that much older than me.” 

“Are too!”

“Are not,” Lenny shot back, mocking him. “And how about this, you can call me a kid, once you read me a sentence.” Sean shook his head and waved him off.

“Nah, I’d rather jump off this cliff now.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just a couple of paragraphs. It won’t kill you.” 

“Oh yes it will. I can feel me life fading now.” Lenny grinned before sighing.

“Fine, I’ll leave it alone for now. But later, I expect that brain of yours to be up to par, because you’re doing some reading today.” 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Summers,” Sean said, giving him a small salute as the kid turned and started making his way over to the stew pot. Sean watched him for a moment before looking back out at the view over the cliff.

He wondered how long he could keep himself out of camp for.

Later on, Lenny returned from guard duty and handed the rifle off to Javier who gave him a nod as he passed. He decided to grab another cup of coffee to raise his spirits. Guard duty was quite draining when nothing was going on, ironically enough.

As he poured the drink, he heard the sound of a knife against whetstone. He glanced over towards the poker table where Sean was sitting with his back towards him, and sharpening his knife. 

Sean had left earlier (approximately right after Lenny came to him about reading) for a couple of hours and came back during the evening. He had tried to ignore Lenny’s gaze when he rode back into camp, very aware he had downright avoided him.

Lenny stood and made his way over to him, determined to get an answer out of the Irish man.

“You avoiding me now?” He asked once he got close. Sean jumped slightly at his sudden appearance and looked up at him.

“Course not, Leonard, you know I’d never do that ta you.”

“Uh huh, then where’d you go earlier?” Sean shrugged and shifted slightly in his seat.

“Out. To get money for camp as usual.” 

“Right. Well, since you’re back, when we doing some reading?” Sean huffed and let his hands still from their current chore of sharpening his knife.

“Not now, Lenny, please. ‘Sides, I’ve almost got it anyhow.” Lenny shook his head and leaned against the table.

“I told you I’d have you reading. Okay, now come on, I can’t do it if you won’t let me try.” Sean sighed before looking back up at him.

“Look what’s the point of reading anyhow? All it does is put silly ideas in me head.” 

“Exactly...that’s the point of reading,” Lenny exclaimed. Sean frowned, feeling his frustration rising.

“Another day, please.” He mumbled. Lenny eyed him carefully before shaking his head in defeat.

“Okay, but you can’t avoid me forever,” he said as he moved away from the table and headed towards the campfire.

“Ah, watch me,” Sean muttered under his breath.

* * *

“Lenny says you’re ducking him,” Arthur says to him one night at the campfire. Sean paused, sitting the bottle he was about to take a drink out of back on his leg.

“What’s that, Arthur?” 

“You heard me,” Arthur grunted in response as he took a seat next to him in one of the chairs. “Says you won’t let him teach you how to read.” 

“It’s not that I’m “ducking” him, it’s just that...a man’s got bigger priorities, ya know?” Arthur scoffed and shook his head.

“Don’t give me that shit, Sean. Your priority should be to appreciate what the kid’s trying to do for ya and take the challenge like a man.” 

“Easier said than done, English. It’s hard.” 

“Course it’s hard. You think I don’t know that? Was hard for me too when Dutch and Hosea were trying to teach me. But you’re making it harder on yourself by backing out. Like I said, you should be thankful that the kid’s willing to work with you.” Sean frowned and looked away from Arthur towards the fire and watched the flames dance before taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I know.”

* * *

Sean hated reading. Hated it since he was a boy. Hated seeing all those English kids going to school with their leather bound books, speaking all those big, fancy words. They gave him a headache they did.

And his da was always busy working, burning fields and being the natural born rebel he was. Who was Sean to waste his time burying his nose in a book when he could be carrying on the Macguire name.

And then they escaped to America, not that it did them any good. His father was found and shot dead by some British bastards, leaving Sean all alone. Then some government boys sent him to reform school. Tried to make him a society boy they did. Sean didn’t think he could loathe reading any more then he already did until he got sent to that damn school.

And now he was here, a long way from bad memories and stuck with folks just like him. He hadn’t thought reading would find its way in his life again, but here he was, debating on whether or not he should take Lenny up on his offer. 

He hated reading, but he knew Arthur was right. And he was thankful for Lenny. Lord knows none of the other boys in camp would have this much patience with him. He watched Lenny from the poker table as he tapped his fingers against the wood. Kid probably hates him for blowing him off so much. Least he could do was go apologize.

“Ay, _idiota_ , quit it with the tapping,” Javier exclaimed from his left, glancing up from the task of cleaning his guns. Sean grumbled in response before standing and making his way towards Lenny, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs hanging over.

Lenny paused in his reading, and looked up at Sean as he heard him come over. Sean flashed him a weak grin before sitting down next to him.

“Mr. Summers,” he greeted. Lenny smiled and nodded.

“Mr. Macguire.” Sean smiled before motioning towards the book in his hands.

“Whatcha reading there?”

“Moby Dick. Hosea let me borrow it a few days ago. I’m almost done with it, though.” 

“That’s quite a book there. Didn’t know someone could write that much.” Lenny chuckled and shrugged.

“Well, thank God they did. It’s pretty interesting.” Sean nodded and watched him slip back into reading as silence found its way between them once again. He didn’t like it this time, though. It was making him more nervous than he already was. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look, kid, I’m, uh, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you lately.” Lenny looked up from his book and closed it as Sean continued. “It’s just, I’ve never been one for reading. Makes me head hurt and all that. And I know I gave you my word, but...it’s just so hard. And I wanna learn, I do, but it’s like me brain just shuts down when I look at all them words. Makes me feel dumber than I already am.” Lenny gave him a sympathetic look before reaching over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sean, you’re not dumb, okay? Remember that. And the only reason you’re struggling so hard is ‘cause you’re holding yourself back mentally. You gotta have faith in yourself that you can do this. Once you get that down I promise it’ll be a lot easier. And I’ll be with you every step of the way, alright?” Sean nodded and looked up at him.

“Alright,” he mumbled. Lenny smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting his hand fall.

“Well alright then. Now after this I want you to read something everyday. And I mean that. I don’t care what it is, I want you reading something. Doesn’t matter if it’s a label on a bottle or something outta Arthur’s journal.” They both paused to laugh at that, both of them knowing that no sooner would Sean get a peek in his journal would Arthur toss him off the cliff.

“You understand me?” Lenny asked once they both calmed down.

“O’ ‘Course, kid. I’ll do better, trust me.”

“I do. And I’m thankful that you came to me Sean. We’re gonna work this out together. Now here, why don’t you try reading something outta this?” Lenny tried handing the book to Sean who promptly shook his head in protest. “Sean, you just gave me your word.” 

“I thought you meant starting tomorrow. ‘Sides ain’t no way I’m reading that. You see the size of that thing? Hell no,” he stated.

“It’s not that bad. And I obviously don’t expect you to read me the whole thing. Just try a paragraph or two.” Sean narrowed his eyes at him before sighing and taking the book. He opened it up and stared down at the pages resolutely for a moment before speaking up.

“Oi, Lenny.” 

“Yes, Sean?” 

“Remind me, what’s a paragraph?”

The calm silence that had flitted between them was immediately broken as Lenny broke out into laughter while Sean let out a slew of protests at being laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Been meaning to write something about these two since yesterday once I remembered you could see an interaction between them about this at camp. Also I don’t think Lenny would hate his name, but I do think he’d hate the way Sean would draw it out and pronounce it.


End file.
